God Wars Dungeon
The God Wars Dungeon '''is a dungeon that is accesible in the MMORPG RuneScape. It is literally a war that is happening inside of a dungeon, thus making is very dangerous. History The God wars began when the god of control, Zaros was attacking. Often looked upon as an "evil god", it would be most clear that He would want more territory...and destrucion. Zaros was incredibly powerful, even for a god. The god of wisdom, Saradomin, was concerened, and determined to end Zaros' reign of terror. However, he could not do it alone. He was confused. He did not know what to do, and he WAS intelligance. Mean while, the Mahjaarat Zamorak was plotting to deafet Zaros as well. However, he was a mere Mahjaarat (MAGE-or-At), a race of evil creatures, who killed others as sacrifises to regenorate their life span. However, he was the most powerful Mahjaarat of all, and was often considered a minor GOD. So, he did a simply unforgivible, unholy, task. He stole from the god of justice, Armadyl. He stole his most prized possession, the legendary Staff of Armadyl. A mere shake of the staff would cause hurricanes thorugh out the lands, deadly enough to destroy citys as large as New York and larger. He took the staff and challenged Zaros. Zaros underestimated the Mahjaraat, as Zaros was a god, and on top of that, a supernatural one. However, Zamorak easily destroyed Zaros, and took his remains, combined with the power of the Staff, raised himself to Godhood. He and Saradomin (who were already enemies), for once in all of eternity, banded toghter to destory any and all remains of Zaros. The 2 gods wanted to make sure that nobody knew of Zaros, so that nobody could try to bring him back. But Zamorak grew mad with power. He turned his back on Saradomin the minute they had finished with Zaros. He had armys of ex-Zarosians, who all knew that they had better turn to Zamorak, or else they would suffer, as he wielded one of the most powerful weapons on Gilenor. Zamorak, now equally as powerful as Zaros, had full control. So, Saradomin banded with Bandos, god of war, and Armadyl, who I mentioned earlier is the god of justice...and birds. Armadyl was furious that his staff was stolen from him. Bandos simply wanted war. Saradomin was furious that Zamorak would turn his back on him. But they were all concerned about Zamorak finishing all 3 of them. Armadyl sent his Birds and Avianteses (a race of humanoid birds, also Armadyl's most beloved creation) to attack. Bandos relased his Goblins, and his trolls, ogres, hobgoblins and all the other stupid, smelly and uglys to attack. Saradomin let out his Icyene (angel-like warriors) and priests to fight. But, the 3 came up with a weapon bound to finish Zamorak. The legendary Godsword. Armadyl had his Aviantese to deliver the Godsword to a nearby base, were they could finish Zamorak. But Zamorak got wind of the Godsword, and destroyed the Aviantese. The pieces were scatered, and it was every God for themself. Should one obtain the rest of the Godsword, they could easily destroy the rest of the Gods. Through out the war, the god's were weakened, and they awoke the god of balance, Guthix, from It's (being the god of balance, it has no gender.) slumber. Guthix then punished the gods for such pointless fighting, but writing the Ethics of Guthix, which imprisoned the gods into unknown worlds. He planted a sword in the ground as a warning never to fight again. However, a large whole was completly missed, and it is all that remains of the War. Getting there For starters, players must have done certiant quests. They then can make their way up Death Platue, through trollheim, and to a snowy area. Players will have the option to lift or nimbly work their way around a large boulder. Both require 70 in their respective skill. Players will then make their way up an icy path, while their stats are drained by snow, and are being attacked by a barrage of snow wolfs. If it is the players first time, they will need a rope, nails, and hammer to get in. However, the hammer can be placed in the player's toolbelt. Players, for the first time, will also recive a letter from the Dying Knight, who is just outside of the large hole. From there, players can make their way in. ''IT IS HIGHLY RECCOMENDED THAT YOU BRING ITEMS THAT SHOW YOU ARE A FOLLOWER OF A GOD! OTHERWISE, YOU WILL TAKE IN MASSIVE HITS BY MANY MONSTERS, AND COULD DIE IN SECONDS.' This dungeon is most famous for its bosses, who provide great XP, and great fortune with drops of armor and gold. Category:Areas Category:Runescape Category:Dungeons